mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Eiichiro Oda
| birth_date = | birth_place = Kumamoto, Kumamoto, Japan | residence = | nationality = Japanese | other_names = | known_for = One Piece | education = | influences = Akira Toriyama | employer = Shueisha | occupation = Manga artist | spouse = Chiaki Inaba | children = 2 | influences = Akira Toriyama | website = }} is a Japanese manga artist, best known as the creator of the manga and anime One Piece. Early life As a child, Oda was inspired by Akira Toriyama's works and aspired to become a manga artist. He recalls that his interest in pirates was probably sparked by the popular TV animation series titled Vicky the Viking he watched as a child. As a child, he submitted a character named Pandaman for Yudetamago's classic wrestling manga Kinnikuman. Pandaman was not only used in a chapter of the manga but would later return as a recurring cameo character in Oda's own works. Career At the age of 17, he submitted his work Wanted! and won several awards, including second place in the coveted Tezuka Award. That got him into a job at the Weekly Shonen Jump magazine, where he originally worked as assistant to Shinobu Kaitani's series Suizan Police Gang before moving to Masaya Tokuhiro on Jungle King Tar-chan and Mizu no Tomodachi Kappaman, which gave him an unexpected influence on his artistic style. At the age of 19, he worked as an assistant to Nobuhiro Watsuki on Rurouni Kenshin, before winning the Hop Step Award for new artists. Watsuki also credits Oda for the creation of the character Honjō Kamatari who appears in Rurouni Kenshin. During this time, he drew two pirate-themed one-shot stories, called "Romance Dawn", which would debut in Monthly and Weekly Jump in late 1996-early 1997. "Romance Dawn" featured Monkey D. Luffy as the protagonist, who then became the protagonist of One Piece. While Oda was an assistant of Watsuki, his colleague was Hiroyuki Takei, and the three of them are good friends. In 1997, One Piece appeared for the first time in Weekly Shonen Jump and promptly became one of the most popular manga in Japan. His biggest influence is Akira Toriyama, who is the creator of Dragon Ball and Dr. Slump. In an interview with Shonen Jump, when asked what his three favorite manga by other authors were, he stated 'everything by Akira Toriyama'. Oda and Toriyama have made a one shot called "Cross Epoch" containing characters from Toriyama's Dragon Ball and Oda's One Piece. Works * One Piece (since 1997) * Wanted! (1998, Collection of the short stories below) ** Wanted! (1992) ** God's Present for the Future (1993) ** Itsuki yakou (1993) ** Monsters (1994) ** Romance Dawn (Version 2, 1996) * Dragon Ball x One Piece: Cross Epoch (2007) Popularity In a 2008 poll, conducted by marketing research firm Oricon, Oda was elected fifth most favorite manga artists of Japan. He shared the place with Yoshihiro Togashi, creator of Hunter X Hunter and YuYu Hakusho. Death threat On April 9, 2009, Anime News Network reported Oda received threatening text messages from a 27-year-old unemployed woman named Tomoko Fukushige, who was arrested earlier that day. According to authorities, the woman's husband was an assistant at Oda's office and was fired for an unknown reason. As a result, Oda was sent threatening text messages that read "Die, Die" from September to December 2007. Personal life Oda is married to Chiaki Inaba, who had played the One Piece character Nami during Jump Festa One Piece stage performances. They have two children. References External links * Eiichiro Oda's Profile at Destination Paradise, contains his profile and interview translations. * Tell Me! Oda Sensei!! - A translation of an interview with Eiichiro Oda from One Piece Blue Grand Data File. * Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:Manga artists Category:Japanese illustrators Category:One Piece Category:People from Kumamoto (city) ar:إييتشيرو أودا ca:Eiichiro Oda da:Eiichiro Oda de:Eiichiro Oda es:Eiichirō Oda fr:Eiichirō Oda ko:오다 에이이치로 hr:Eiichiro Oda id:Eiichiro Oda it:Eiichirō Oda ms:Eiichiro Oda nl:Eiichiro Oda ja:尾田栄一郎 no:Eiichiro Oda pl:Eiichirō Oda pt:Eiichiro Oda ru:Ода, Эйитиро fi:Eiichirō Oda sv:Eiichiro Oda th:เออิจิโร โอะดะ tr:Eiiçiro Oda vi:Oda Eiichiro zh:尾田荣一郎